The dropped call rate (DCR) for a telecommunications network is a percentage of calls facilitated by the network that end before one of the parties associated with the call intended to end the call (e.g., disconnected or hung up the call). Typically, calls are dropped by the network due to various technical issues within the network, such as poor or weak network coverage for one or more of the parties, failed handoffs of calls between cells within the network, network congestion, and so on.
The dropped call rate of a network is a key performance indicator (KPI) for the network, and customer experience, either individual or in the aggregate, is often based on the dropped call rate for the network. However, given the complexity of telecommunications networks and the constant innovations of a network's capabilities (e.g., moving from 2G to 3G to LTE, and so on), a network provider may determine inaccurate dropped call rates that do not reflect actual customer experiences when utilizing conventional methods to determine the dropped call rates for some or all portions of their networks. As a result, the network provider's dropped call rates may be incorrect and/or misleading, and may not accurately represent actual customer experiences within their networks.